Collections
by GreyIOutcast
Summary: Hostiles and friendlies, but which are which? As these warriors spawn all over the Naruto world, nobody can tell who to trust. What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the very first chapter of my first attempt at a story. Considering I'm still young, I may not have the most expanded vocabulary, but I still have a pretty large amount in my mental database. So, some details on the story, It's just a simple idea that struck me, a collage, video games, Anime or cartoon shows. No reality shows or anything like that, do not request within your reviews. I may include some other things, just request and I will think about it. If I haven't heard of it, I'll see what I can do to research on that little "subject." So, with that, let me begin with this story.**

He ran through the forest, perspiration beading upon his forehead, his breath cut into short gasps. He stopped to avoid hyperventilation. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of his pursuers footsteps, and the sound of the environmental hazards being caused by a simple run.

_Crunch, Snap!_

The sound of the leaves crushing beneath and the twigs being snapped apart from their agile, yet well-built bodies, drove this young ninja on edge. Konohamaru, now at the ripe age of 13, was still a young genin. He was getting tired of the chuunin exams, being the same as ever. In fact, he had made quite an acquaintance with Anko, for the fact that he had spent time with her every time they did the second part of the chuunin exams. Though, his looks had changed, as well as his attitude.

The air current rushed into the large open cavity of his mouth, sucking whatever enemies he could find. Kirby, the living, breathing, pink puffball, had progressed much more in his time. His abilities had been changed in many ways. He now was able to store all the abilities he gathered from sucking up his enemies. Waddle-dee had died a long time ago, after he tried to fight Meta-Knight to stall while Kirby came on his way. He failed, and it cost him his own life. Kirby had never shed so many tears. He thought that his snack would have come out of his eyes if he didn't stop in time. King Dedede was also deceased, but from old age for his case. Hey, he was a bird, and whenever Kirby thought about it, Dedede actually lived a long life for his life expectancy. Several more enemies had come to Dreamland, including the newly famed Squeak Squad.

Kirby sucked in the strange new enemy, and swallowed him whole. He turned around to face a multitude of angry allies of this strange blob. From behind them, Kirby noticed a strange light growing behind them.

_Boom!_

A large explosion shook Dreamland, as it seemed as if the fabric of reality itself was being tattered. When the effects of the explosion wore off, Kirby saw that the path was cleared. All the enemies had strangely vanished. Where they could have gone was just a mystery to this hero.

_Whoosh!_

Kirby spun around to see that the strange white hole in the sky was now disappearing, but an air current was carrying much of Dreamland through it. Kirby gripped the grass beneath his feet as well as he could with his small hands. Another flash, but this time caused by kirby

Kirby had transformed into a different form, in fact, it was the form of Meta-Knight. He closed his wings around him, and slammed his sword into the ground, his body wrapped around it. He held on as well as he could. But he felt the ground slowly being pulled away. Kirby was airborne. Kirby spread his wings wide to fly away.

A grave mistake. With this, there was more space to push him from, so he flew towards the hole with an even greater speed. Within moments, he was within the hole. The hole immediately dissipated afterwards, leaving the other inhabitants of Dreamland to sleep their serene snooze.

He slashed his sword through the numerous enemies, screeching as they fell to the ground, splashing in the mud. Spinning around, slicing through several more, only to be replaced seconds later. One mile away, the tyrannical Ganondorf sits in his throne chair, while an unconscious Zelda lays on the ground a mere ten feet away. Link smashes the Megaton hammer into the ground, sending a paralyzing jolt through the waves of hostile forces. Using this moment to his advantage, he charges through the line of soldiers with his sword jutting out front, using his Pegasus boots for an extra speed boost. With the castle in view, Link charged with even greater speed, confident to stop this from happening.

Reaching the castle, he readied his sword as he waited for the oncoming blow from an aggravated Ganondorf. Charging his blast, he threw the ball of energy at the green-clad warrior. His hat flopping around as he dodged attack after attack. His hatred-filled glare for the lizard-skinned hostile. "Hah!" he screamed as he shot the attack back to Ganondorf, hoping to disable him with his own attack. "Gah!" the Gerudo thief screamed as he fell to the ground, racked with spasms from his own attack. As the Hero of Time rushed towards the bearer of the Triforce of Power, He slammed his sword through the spine of the villain. Only encouraging the lust for blood that lies within Ganondorf. As the sadistic grin flashed across his face, he drew the sword from out of his back. As time seemed to slow, Ganondorf slashed his sword at Link, as Link squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the life-ending blow. Several seconds later, he opened his eyes again.

What he saw he would never have been ready to see. Princess Zelda stood in front of him, her arms outstretched, the sword protruding from her body, the point only millimeters from his body. As Zelda's body became limp, and fell to the ground, the adrenaline kicked in. Link gripped the sword with his bare hands, as he threw it into the air. Fueling all the adrenaline to his feet, he flew into the air, holding the hilt between both his hands. He came down with a hard swing, that went straight through Ganondorf.. As his scream rang through the air, Link rushed to the side of Zelda. He held her dead body, his sobs shaking him uncontrollably. As he held her, all became white. And his sight slowly faded.

_A few years before_

The angry Haku's glare faced an agitated Sasuke, screaming at his teammate for his idiotic strategies. His aim fixed upon Sasuke's vital points, he threw his Senbon needles toward him. Sasuke deflects each of the Senbon needles with his Kunai, as he prepares to deflect several more that are to come. The tension between both of their glares seemed unbreakable, as strong as steel, some may say. But there was one thing that _could_ break there gaze, and that would be none other than,

**A/N: I decided to make a Khazia move and leave all of you on a cliffhanger.**

**Man, it feels great to be evil :D**

**Now then, the next chapter will be coming soon, so don't you fret. That is, if any are reading. -crosses fingers- I'm just a 13 year old typing on his laptop in bed hoping for a single reader.**

**Now you wouldn't let an innocent childs dreams be broken, now would you? -guilt trickness-**

** :D I don't care either way really, I'm just having my fun typing this. And now, it is submission time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are lucky I'm so prompt, I could have left you guys on the same cliffhanger for a long time. But, I've decided to be merciful and continue with it as quickly as possible.**

**I hope you all enjoy this particular chapter.**

**Oh and finally, the genre's, its missing one.**

**Beware the fluff**

* * *

"Ah!" The three screamed as they fell from the sky. These three were young women, One a blonde, another with the resemblance of white, and one with brown hair. The blonde was the first to make contact with anything of the world. This "anything" being Sasuke's arms. Off to the other side, Joi had been repeatedly hopping into the way of Haku's countless attacks to the pair of Sasuke and Hana, A grin adorned upon her face. The final time Haku decided to take her out, and shot them at each of her vital points. 

She stood ready, as if waiting to die, when Naruto tackled her out of the way. "Are you mad! You're going to get killed if you just stand there!" Joi, her face turning a complete shade of red realizing who was holding her, screamed "Naruto! You are my one true love!" This caused Joi to find herself on the ground, with an expression on the Uzumaki that would make anyone suffocate from laughter. Joi would have if it weren't for the fact that Haku sent some Senbon straight for Naruto.

Directly after Joi stated her love towards Naruto, Hana decided to follow suit. "Sasuke! You also are my one true love!" The Uchiha looked in confusion "Wha?" "Internet quizzes never lie, baby!"

During all of this, The brown-haired Kato landed between an angry Zabuza and Kakashi. Glancing back and forth between both of them, Kato couldn't help but begin to Twitch. "Not real," She whispered rather audibly, twitching violently "not real," she slurred her words as if for added effect.

Zabuza couldn't help but use this as another taunt towards Copy Ninja Kakashi. "Who's this Kakashi, another one of your _fearless_ ninja?"

Kato lifted her hands in the air stating "No, I'm a crap ninja," waving her arms repeatedly,"and y'all ain't real"

"Ah!" Five more screams came from the air, as four teenagers and a sixteen year old fell from the sky.

"Ow! Shammit!" The teen male blonde screamed.

With this, a certain Hana flipped around "How do you know our word?" She questioned, as if afraid she was being stalked.

"Heya, your Hana!" David screamed, "Way to go with Sasuke!"

With this, the teen got drilled in the head by a blushing Uchiha.

"Don't hurt my Davey!" The female blonde screamed, as she rushed to his side.

Sasuke and Naruto doubled over in laughter. "Davey?" they both questioned simultaneously.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The female said, a canine snarl across her face. "Oh, and by the way, who's bleeding? 'Cause blood really gives me the creeps." She mentioned.

"I'm bleeding, and how did you know? It's not even showing through my shirt!" A confused Joi responded.

"I don't know, its just, I smell something I imagine would be like blood," she said.

"INUZAKA!" said David, as he fell backwards onto his back.

"Inu-whata?" The female questioned.

"Oh come on Allegra, your related to Kiba!"

"Who?"

"He's the guy who has the little puppy who can transform into a second him and then do that one really crazy move that totally destroys enemies and its just like 'wow you got owned' and then all-"

"Okay Davey, I get it" Allegra said, to stop him from rambling on for hours.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Haku yelled, throwing Senbon needles at the open Allegra.

David spun his legs in a circle, and deflected each, Suddenly, his eyes changed how they look, into a strange lavender colored circle.

"He's a, Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

David noticed himself in the mirrors and simply stated "Alright!" as he threw the Kunai at Haku. Even so, Haku still dodged the oncoming Kunai.

"Hey guys! I snuck in to save you!" Kato whispered to the others. "Believe it!" Joi added. "Ugh! You did not just say that!" she screamed as she pushed Joi. Joi, being stronger pushed Kato back in retaliation.

A certain Kato went flying towards Haku's ice mirrors, only to be caught by a certain Haku. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh my god, you sound like such a chick. Can I cut your hair Haku?" She found herself on the ground.

A good thing, too, for a certain Uchiha's Kunai was headed straight for the pair. Blending back into the ice mirrors, he was safe again.

He yet again launched more Senbon needles at Naruto. Joi's reaction was to push him out of the way, knowing how the story goes. She held her arms up in defense within the crowded dome of ice, but when no pain came, she opened her eyes. She noticed that several bones were protruding from her arms, to form a shield to stop any pain from coming.

"This is righteous!" She screamed.

Several more Senbon needles went flying, straight for a certain Kato, after a previous incident that angered Haku easily. She stole the Kunai from David that he had previously stolen from Sasuke. She deflected each Senbon without even noticing. "What just happened...my eyes feel funny" She said. She looked towards her friends, who gave her a look of surprise. She then looked in the ice mirrors to see her eyes, Glowing red: The Sharingan.

"She's, an Uchiha," A surprised Sasuke stammered.

"Aw man! I've gotta be related to _him_! No offense Hana"

"None taken"

"He deserves it that emo little bas-" He found his girlfriends arms around his mouth as he screamed violently towards the confused Uchiha.

"What's an emo?" He questioned.

At this time a certain Hana was chasing David around the cylindrical prison while the other three girls in there were doubled over in laughter.

"Agh! I'm sorry! Just don't-"

_Slap!_

"-Slap me..." His voice trailed off.

Hana grinned triumphantly, "next time, don't mess with my man, or I'll mess you up."

With all this happening, Sasuke was easily distracted from what was really going on. His payment, Senbon lining from the tips of his fingers, to his shoulders, and all the way to the tip of his other fingers. He wasn't as phased as Haku would have hoped, for he immediately disappeared, and re-appeared shooting a fireball jutsu, singing the pants of Haku.

Hana whooped in joy, not realizing the next group of Senbon needles aimed towards her. With the others too far away (especially after David had gone to the opposite side of the ice mirrors to avoid her) the only one to save her was Sasuke. Just like in the show, Sasuke took the needles, but for a certain Hana instead of Naruto. "Why'd you do that Sasuke? You just met me!" She screamed.

"I don't know," He whispered hoarsely. "Just a reaction, I suppose. You should've seen your face. You looked like almost as much of a loser as Naruto." Wow, what a guy. His eyes closed, and Hana set him gently on the ground. She clenched her fists by her sides. Suddenly she raised her hands to the top of the dome.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Joi asked. "There's no time to be messing around!" And then she felt water drip on her face. Everyone looked up. The ice mirror that Hana was reaching for was melting.

A look of horror struck across Haku's face as he stared in disbelief, when finally his ice mirrors were reduced to nothing but a puddle on the ground. Now ready for the offensive, Hana got into a fighting stance, her hands like talons. She formed the water on the bridge into large spears of ice, and jutted them towards Haku. Before he could move out of the way, he found himself stuck between the icicles, unable to move, his mask had shattered.

"I am defeated," he exclaimed.

"Let him go Hana," Kato said quietly, "he's not a problem anymore."

During all this, like in the show, Gatou had shown up. Zabuza finally snapped and killed Gatou, only to die himself. With the fog subsiding, David and Allegra hugged, only to begin making out on the bridge. The others either stared with a sadistic grin, or a disgusted grimace. David looked up and spotted his three friends. Two were also hugging, but didn't go as far as making out. And another one was eyeing Zabuza's massive sword. "Bryan, don't even think about it." He shouted, seeing the merciless expression on his face. The eight new arrivals, along with Team 7 and Tazuna, all headed to Tazuna's small home.

* * *

**A/N: Man I feel sorry for Tazuna's family, eight more mouth's to feed and they're poor enough already. Well, two more are on the way also, one a pink puffball that doesn't stop eating, and another a green-clad warrior. With this ending comment, it makes four pages total. So, This was basically a skim of the first chapter of Khazia's "The Three Otaku" story. With added bits from yours truly (man I've always wanted to say that.) Thanks for putting up with me yet again, and I'll keep you guys posted (I've wanted to say that too! Dreams really do come true:D.)**


End file.
